misery buisness
by deadguysrule
Summary: karin is in love with sasuke and he thinks nothing of it . but when he dates sakura war is on!read and see how karin hires a hitman to get the job done.rated for swearing and death  not gory  COMPLETE 2 SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Misery business.**

**Full summary: **Karin has a crush on sasuke and he thinks nothing of it. But when he starts to date sakura war is on! Read and see how Karin hires a hit man to do the job.

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the plot.**

Karin stood waiting at the school gates for her long time crush sasuke. Not that he didn't have plenty of fan girls but Karin actually had him as a friend. And she had his contact on her phone to prove it! Most fan girls liked him for his looks and that was how Karin started out but as their friendship grew so did her crush and like for the Uchia as a person.

Then there he was walking towards her with a faint smile on his face lazily waving to her. She perked up and was about to go to him until she saw something pink on his arm. There was one of her old enemy's. Sakura haruno! How in the world did SHE claw her perfectly manicured nails into sasuke-kun?

Karin but her hands over her mouth and ran in the other direction, not wanting to see sasuke or his new girlfriend. When he walked through the gates he looked for his red headed friend but not finding her went into the school with the girl still latched onto his arm.

Karin was seething behind the corner of the wall. She was going to kick her ass!

**At lunch**

Karin sat in her usual seat next to sasuke in front of sakura. Sasuke sat next to his friend naruto and in front of sasuke was suigetsu. In front of naruto was Juugo. Karin had one empty seat beside her on the small rectangular table.

She attempted to get information about their relationship. "So sakura. I saw you and sasuke today. You two going out?"

Sakura nodded like mad with pink locks flipping everywhere her small red hat on the back of her head almost fell off. She had on a red tank top with a peach cardigan. She had pink bracelets and black jean shorts. As opposed to Karin's shorter shorts and purple t-shirt.

Sakura bit into another piece of her apple smiling happily. Karin on the other hand sat there with her face flushed with anger. Then naruto spoke up.

"Hey Karin, are you okay? I mean your face is all red and everything."

Karin looked at him. "No naruto. I am not okay. I think I'm just going to go to the nurse's office, I'll see you guys later." She waved and made her way into the hallway. No one was there so she left threw the building's main doors. Her house was nearby and her parents should be at work. She ran there and once inside picked up her phone and called her old friend Tayuya. "Hello? Who the fuck is this? What the fuck do you want?" 

"Hey it's me. Karin."

"HEY. What's up bitch?"

"Look I need a favor, your older cousin Hidan still a hit man?"

"That shithead. Yeah why?"

"Well I need a guy to take care of a certain...Err...Problem."

"HA. I always knew you had a bad side. Can't tell you how many times I used them to kill a 'problem' of mine. They are pretty fucking good. Alright give me twenty bucks and I'll give him a call"

Karin sighed. "Okay"

Days later she was sitting in a giant waiting room filling out a form.

Name: _Karin_

Name of person you want dead: _sakura haruno_

How should they die? _quickly_

There was more to fill in but it was stuff like where do they live or why do you want them dead (optional). Karin handed the slip to the blue haired lady in front of an office. The lady nodded and went inside leaving Karin to stand outside rocking on her heels not sure what to do. After a moment the door opened and she was there again.

"Your request was granted, the cost will be $350, you can choose you assassin." The girl gestured towards two people.

The first had brown hair into two buns, holding a sniper gun and a rope of bullets along her chest. Next to her was a taller blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail with a bang over her eye holding a butcher knife with all types of knives and vials strapped to her legs and arms.

"This is double one zero, she is an expert at machinery and weapons. This is 1 n zero, specializing in knives and poison."

Karin stood there staring at the two. They were real cold blooded killers and they stood there like it was nothing the girls having short black shorts and white tank tops with the akatsuki symbol in the middle. Karin scratched the back of her head.

"I guess I'll get the girl with the poison, please" the blue haired woman nodded and the blonde girl stepped foreword while the other two left leaving the two girls behind. Karin got into her red car with the blonde sliding into the passengers seat.

"So uh…how did you learn poison?"

She smiled "I learned from the best, sasori-sama."

Karin nodded not sure what else to say so she just made the radio louder. Thankfully they were at her house in the next five minutes. Karin pulled up into the drive way seeing that her parents had already made it home.

Karin held one n zero's hand while hauling her into the house.

"Karin, dear. Um who is that?" Karin's mother called peaking out from the side of the kitchen.

"Oh mom this is my friend uh sakura that I told you about" "are you sure because you said she had short pink hair and-"

"Mom she died it. Lets go to my room." And with that Karin brought the killer upstairs into her room closing the door behind her so anyone walking by wouldn't hear anything they were saying. 

"So uh one n zer-"

"Ino" "huh?"

"Ino. My name is ino."

"Oh uh okay, ino. So how are you going to you know. 'Hit' her?"

"I figure I just slip something into her drink while she isn't looking."

Karin was getting desperate to think of something to say. "So uh my friend's cousin Hidan works with you. Do you know him?" ino nodded a yes. Karin sighed in defeat.

"Well you want to watch TV or something?" this time ino just shrugged not really caring. Karin groaned at her lack of response and turned on the TV to some old movie that was playing. Then Karin spoke up again.

"So when exactly are you going to kill her?" "At your school of course. I know you have an empty seat at your table so I will sit there and then poison her drink."

"Whoa how do you know we have an empty seat? And are you really going to wear **that?"** Karin was referring to the outfit ino had on now seeing as she didn't have a bag.

Ino completely ignored the first question and answered her second with a 'why not?'

"Well it'd be to obvious your not from around here, let me go into my closet and see if I have anything for you to wear." Karin opened her giant closet to find multiple styled purple shirts and short black sorts folded neatly on a shelf on the side of the wall.

Karin pulled out a purple sleeveless top with small white buttons going down. **(Kind of like Ino's top in shippuden except it covers the stomach) **and a white pair of knee length pants. "Here try this I haven't worn it in a while but I think I might fit you." Ino nodded and took the clothing and tried it on in Karin's personal bathroom attached to her room.

She came out a moment later with the outfit on. "Yes it fits fine I will wear it tomorrow when I go to your school" Karin sighed and agreed. Later on after dinner and more old movies the two went to bed. Karin gave the girl her bed trying not to get on the bad side of a killer while she slept in a sleeping bag she had for camping.

**In the morning**

Ino was already changed into the clothes and white sandals waiting for Karin to take her to the school. Karin dressed in the same outfit as yesterday except she had long sleeves today. Head down for breakfast they had bacon and eggs with orange juice. Finally hey left the house and into Karin's red car. Finally making it to school Karin caught up with her friends towing ino along.

"Hey guys" suigetsu was the first to notice the blonde girl. "And who is that?"

"Oh this is my friend ino who is spending the day with me." Suigetsu laughed. "No seriously who is she." Karin smacked the back of his head and introduced all of her friends.

"These are my friends' suigetsu, sasuke, juugo, and naruto….and this is sakura." Sakura frowned at not being considered Karin's friend but shrugged it off hoping to find a friend in the ino girl. Oh how wrong she was.

Ino smiled. "Hi" then they all started talking about some show they saw on TV last night but then the bell rang. After waves goodbye ino fallowed Karin to her first class, math.

"Won't you get in trouble because you don't go to the school?" "Don't worry about it. It's taken care of"

After walking into the class ino took a sat next to the red head and the teacher noticed her but never said anything regarding her existence. After about three more classes it was time for lunch. Ino sitting next to Karin at her table in the empty seat.

"So sakura, is your hair naturally pink?"

"Well is your hair naturally blond?" "Yes"

Sakura frowned disliking the girl a little bit more. Ino sighed and looked down sadly. "Sakura I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Mom always taught me be respectful and nice."

Karin mentally scoffed, no person could be nice and respectful with killing as a job.

Ino continued. "And to make up for it I'd like to buy you lunch." Sakura thought about it weighing in the pros and cons, finding nothing wrong with free lunch she accepted.

**()()()()()_-AUTHOR'S NOTE!-_()()()()**

**Oh how wrong she was. Okay I know some of you think this is weird but it's only a two shot and I already finished chapter two. Wo ho. It just popped into my head while listening to the song (from my friend's ipod that I stole) misery business.**

**And before you lawyers come racing to get my money first... Disclaimer! I don't own the song. The show/anime/manga/characters, and nor do I own ipod. And please don't fight me about the interpretation of the song. Until next time.**

**Viva la France~**

_**Mars mellows**_

**p.s I'm not French**


	2. Chapter 2

After she returned from the lunch line ino came back with sakura's lunch tray, placed in front of her and sat in her seat. Sakura eyed her suspiciously. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm anorexic, so it doesn't matter if I eat or not." Sakura looked as if she was going to say something but closed her mouth and took a bite of her sandwich. As soon as she did she let out a shriek of pain.

"Hothothothothot-" she was desperately trying to fan her tongue and took the glass of water and chugged it down. Once then glass was finished she sighed in relief.

Then turned to glare at ino.

"I'm sorry. I thought you liked spicy, so I got the spicy Mexican one." Sakura grunted. "No. I HATE spicy food, I'm more of a sugary sweet kind of girl"

"Oh, sorry for ruining your lunch" sakura glared at her one more time before just shrugging it off and ate the pear on the side. Karin sat there confused, wasn't sakura supposed to be dead by now? Oh no. was she **immune **to the poison? Questions were screaming in her head but were silenced by the triumphant smirk on ino's face.

Karin decided to ask her what she was smirking about later but for now she enjoyed her non-spicy meal and listened to the table's conversation. "So like, I went to the mall and found the cutest pair of flip flops. They go perfectly with this bathing suit I bought a second after, so anyone up for the beach?"

Naruto automatically raised his hand excited at the chance to see sakura in a bathing suit. Suigetsu smiled happy to go to swim, sasuke didn't care for beaches but if it made sakura happy then why not? Juugo wasn't thrilled about the idea of going to he beach and besides, he had therapy his week, Karin on the other hand just hoped sakura wouldn't live to see the beach again.

Sakura turned to smile at ino. "You can come to if you want." "I'd love to but I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, maybe next time" ino nodded and the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class. As they headed towards math class Karin nudged Ino's side. "What the hell was that? Why didn't she die?" ino sighed.

"If she died the second she drank her drink then it would be suspicious. Just wait, she should be gone in her sleep." Karin sighed a huge breath of relief. "Thank kami."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Karin and ino finally reached Karin's house until she got a phone call. Answering her phone she could have sworn her ear drums had just burst. "HOLY CRAP, KARIN, SAKURA DIED. WE WERE IN THE CAR AND SHE JUST DROPED DEAD, NO PULSE, AND SHE'S SO COLD!"

Karin wasn't sure how to respond. "Aww…" suigetsu seemed to pause at this answer. "Aw? That's it? You're best friend dies and all you say is aw?"

"Well to be fair she was never really my best friend." "Hm..." then he hung up. Karin closed her cell phone.

"Um, ino I have to go see sasuke, will you be here when I get back?"

"No, I will leave in a moment, the target has perished and my job is done, goodbye Karin. I hope you and sasuke are happy together." Ino waved a lazy arm up and left in the opposite direction.

Karin nodded. "Bye" she then took of running. After 20 minutes of running she ended up in front of a giant mansion, across the front gates in gold it said Uchia. After the butler let her inside she headed towards sasuke's room. She knocked on his bed room door once. There was a muffled come in heard from inside.

She opened the door to see the giant bed in the middle of the giant room was sasuke with his head in the pillow. She sat on the side of his bed and patted his back awkwardly. He finally sat up and looked at her while she rested her head on his shoulder. "You miss her?"

He was silent for a moment. "Well honestly no. it just feels weird to know that someone I see everyday at school will never be there again."

"You going to her funeral?" he looked distant for a moment. "I guess, to pay my respects." She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled a bit. "That's nice of you, especially since you're the reason that there will be a funeral anyways."

"w-what?" "Don't play dumb with me I know Ino's not you're friend, she's a killer assassin." Karin starred at him shocked. "How did you-?"

"Know? I used her before" he smirked. Karin kept starring. "Now the only question is"

He looked down to meet her eyes. "Why?" she sighed. "Well honestly I think its because I love you." He seemed to chuckle. "Well. I suppose I can forgive you." Then he leaned down and kissed her, a kiss which she happily returned.

Ino smiled warmly as she looked through the Uchia's bedroom window. Looking at the young couple kissing. "I really hope you are happy." She said looking down sadly.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

She said remembering her own past love, a lazy bastard. Shikamaru Nara, killed on a mission. "you really don't know how lucky you are."

**END!**

**Wow okay I know crappy ending but it was rushed. So sue me….okay wait i take it back please don't. **** I own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
